Oliver
'''Oliver '''was the drug seeking clinic patient who Gregory House treated in the series finale Everybody Dies. He was House's last patient. He was portrayed by actor James LeGros. Case History Oliver came to the clinic. He asked the nurse to note on his chart that he was allergic to codeine. He was seen by Dr. House. He was well dressed, well groomed and clean shaven. However, Dr. House noted his suit was worn even though he was impeccably dressed. Oliver explained he had been in an automobile accident and suffered an orbital fracture. He said he had run out of pain medication and the fracture was taking a long time to heal. Dr. House noticed what appeared to be cigarette burns on Oliver’s hands. Dr. House was suspicious and asked the patient to take off his shirt. The patient was confused but Dr. House explained that if he had an orbital fracture, his face must have hit the windshield, which meant his chest must have hit the steering wheel. He said he had to check his heart to ensure there was no remaining trauma as painkillers could interfere with his heart function leading to cardiac arrest. However, Dr. House really wanted to see if Oliver had burns around his collarbone. He did, and this together with the burns on his hands pointed to falling asleep while smoking, a common problem with drug addicts. Dr. House told Oliver that his request to avoid codeine was clearly a ploy to obtain narcotics. Dr. House wished him better luck with his next doctor, but as Oliver went to go, Dr. House noticed bruising on his abdomen surrounding his navel - Cullen‘s sign. He told Oliver he was going to admit him. Dr. House performed an ultrasound and found both air and blood in the patient’s abdomen. He brought this to his team and told them to rule out hemorrhagic pancreatitis because of the air. The team started a differential and eventually determined it was a perforated ulcer. Oliver needed a laparotomy to repair the damage. However, during surgical recovery, Oliver’s heart rate and respiration started to drop. The team called a code blue and started supplemental oxygen, but the patient’s O2 stats kept dropping. Dr. Adams felt that the patient had a clot in his lungs. Dr. House was called to the patient’s room and found Dr. Adams arguing that Oliver should be taken to an operating room and Dr. Park arguing that they should try an emergency embolectomy right there. However, Dr. House instead injected the patient’s intravenous line with naloxone. Within a few seconds, Oliver’s vital signs had returned to normal, but he was very combative. Dr. House noted that one of his visitors had signed in as Mr. Tar H. Horse and the patient had overdosed on heroin. Dr. House talked to Oliver, and Oliver admitted he was not going to stop doing drugs. He said he was miserable as a married stockbroker with children but once he started taking drugs, he wasn’t miserable anymore. He told Dr. House he had a skiing injury and the painkillers he took for it didn’t relieve the pain. A friend gave him heroin and he got hooked on it immediately. However, Dr. House noticed the patient had a slight twitch in his thenar eminence. This together with Oliver’s thinning muscle pointed to amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. It was most progressing quickly and would lead to the patient’s death within a few months. However, as Dr. House continued to examine the patient, he saw that the patient had distended veins on the right side of his neck. He examined him further and found a bulge in his superclavicular notch. There had to be something lodged in there. Dr. House retrieved the ultrasound and found it was a small branch. The patient most likely inhaled it while unconscious and suffering from the effects of drug intoxication. In a person with a normal coughing reflex, it would have caused coughing that would have expelled it. Instead, it became lodged in his airways and the immune system started to attack it, resulting in autoimmune problems. The branch was surgically removed. Oliver improved quickly and was discharged. Oliver then preceded to agree to take the fall for House by saying he stole the tickets. House acknowledged that he was a better person dying than he was alive. However, he died shortly after discharge, presumably from another herion overdose. He most likely suffered the overdose in the building and told House about where he would be for his death. He was found dead by House when he awoke with no memory of what occurred. Before Oliver's death, House switched the dental records to match Oliver and not his. When the building exploded from the fire, Oliver's body was severely burnt and was carried to the morgue for autospsy. It revealed it was Oliver's body but because of House switching the records, it was thought to be House. When it was House's funeral, an urn was seen with most likely his ashes after being cremated by Dominka or Blythe's request. It is unknown where the urn resides now. Category:Patients Category:Clinic Patients Category:Males Oliver Category:Deceased Characters